Crossing Swords
by Born-From-Black-Lightning
Summary: Naruto and Ichigo battle it out as fellow shinigami. Who will win? How will they win? Hope you guys like my first story. Please review. This is a one shot.(new summary )


**A/N: Hello loyal readers of all that is fan fiction I'm Born-From-Black-Lightning & this will be my 1st EVER fan fiction story so I will do my best. but in order to do so I need Constructive Criticism in the review/comment section. It will help me improve the quality of my possible future works.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not in Any Way, Shape or Form Own Bleach and Naruto, they are however owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Two young men were standing on the training grounds of facing each other off getting ready for their rematch while their friends stood on the side lines for what was going to be an epic battle. The Orange haired teenager, about 16 to 17 years of age stood on the left and a blond man of about 35 years old stood on the right. The Orange hair was wearing the standard shinigami outfit with a rose-red sash the went cross-ways over his chest with a rather large brown sword sheath attached to it. The Zanpakto was almost as tall as he was, about a foot shorter, and it's width was a good 6 inches{yes his Zanpakto has a sealed state in this fanfic}. The blond was a different matter, he was a little taller than the orange hair standing at about 5'6 while the orange hair stood at 5'11. Wearing the standard shinigami outfit with his sash around his waist being orange instead of white. He also wore a captain's haori, which ran to his elbows, with the 9th divisions number in kanji form inside of a rhombus(symbol for the Gotei 13). And he also wore a head band engraved with the a leaf inside of a rhombus(symbolizing his old life as a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf and his new life,well after life, in the soul society). In his sash rested the blonds zanpakto which had an orange sheath, it's hilt was an orangish red color with a red swirl as a hand guard.

The blond speaking first said to the orange hair,"Yo Strawberry you ready?"

"I TOLD you to stop calling me Strawberry, you Fish Cake," replied the orange hair.

Clearly annoyed the blond captain simply spoke,"OK Ichigo I will stop if you stop."

"Alright you two can make out later but now is the time to fight," yelled Captain Zaraki of the 11th squad as he flared his reiatsu for a second. Both boys immediately shut up as they got into their fighting stances.

"Fine I'll kick Naruto's butt then," Ichigo said.

"Ha that will be the day," retorted Naruto.

With that said both boys simply nodded in agreement as a collective sigh of "finally" from their friends and/or rivals off to the side. Both boys then drew their zanpakto's from their sheaths and charged each other.

The clash of both katanas reverberating throughout the area was heard as their swords crossed. Both boys flash stepped away from each other and then charged each other again. Naruto then tried making a quick vertical slash meant to slice Ichigo in two but failed as Ichigo side-stepped out-of-the-way and cut Naruto's left arm before he flash stepped out of harms way.

"Tisk... you're pretty good Ichigo," commented Naruto.

"Ha you're not to bad your self," replied Ichigo.

The boys then shared a few more blows before Naruto got Ichigo on the right arm when he let his guard down momentarily.

"Yo Ichigo you ready to go shikai yet or do you just want to stall for time hoping to beat me?," Naruto questioned. Just by looking into his eyes gave Naruto all that he needed.

Both young men then shouted their release commands,

"Protect, Zangetsu."

"Roar, Kurama."

Ichigo was then enveloped in a column of blue spirit energy while Naruto was enveloped in a column of orange spirit energy. Then the dust cleared revealing the shikai states of the zanpakto's. Ichigo's over sized katana had changed into an over sized Khyber knife that did not have a hand guard. It's hilt which was just a black handle wrapped in a white cloth. The blade in itself was black on the top while the cutting edge was white.

Naruto's shikai was a little longer than his sealed state. The hilt looked as if someone created a very small and very detailed 3D replica of Kurama's head and slapped it on the sword as a hand guard and had a small tuft of red fur behind the head. While the blade itself was in the shape of a long red fang(really it looked almost exactly like Inuyasha's sword, can't describe it any other way).

"Alright why don't we continue this little "dance" of ours?," Naruto questioned while freely swinging his shikai around in a lazy way as if he was testing it out for the first time.

"Well should I lead or shall you lead?," Ichigo replied with his own question. After both young men shared a quick laugh they continued their "dance".

"Getsuga Tenshō(heaven-slicing lunar fang)," yelled Ichigo

"Fox Fang," Naruto yelled back at Ichigo

Ichigo released a crescent wave of blue comprised spirit energy Naruto a while Naruto released a fang like wave of Orange spirit energy at Ichigo. The energy blades crashed into each other and were trying to push the other wave out-of-the-way and finally ending with a loud bang as the waves canceled each other out and made a big crater.

As that was happening Ichigo flash stepped to the side and then Naruto quickly flash stepped behind him made a quick horizontal swipe but ichigo was quick to react and blocked it with Zangetsu at the last second. Flash stepping up into the air Ichigo let loose another Getsuga Tenshō aimed straight down at Naruto. Naruto was not able to dodge the deadly attack so he did the next best thing and activated his KSC(Kurama Spirit Cloak). The cloak was made of Kurama's orange spirit energy. Naruto's KSC was able to protect Naruto leaving him without one signal scratch.

"Cool trick you got there Naruto," Ichigo said, "How did you do that?"

"Oh this? You remember about me telling you about my life?,"Naruto questioned.

"Ya I do," replied Ichigo.

"Well when I died, Kurama died with me too because our soul's have been bonded permanently together. When we both came here to soul society all of our chakra, his and mine, was converted into Reiryoku. This is what happened when I used his chakra. When I use this cloak I experience an increasing in my strength and it also enhances my regeneration/healing abilities among other things. This is just the same concept except with Reiryoku instead of chakra."

"OK, then I will use this, Bankai" was all Ichigo said before a massive geyser of black spirit pressure out lined in red erupted and consumed him. After it died down all that ichigo said was , "Tensa Zangetsu, the name of his bankai" Ichigo was now wearing his bankai robe and his zanpakto Tensa Zangetsu changed from an over sized khyber knife into a normal black katana with a small chain hanging from the hand-guard. The hand-guard was a manji, a backwards swastika(From Wikipedia).

"OK then try this on for size Naruto, **Getsuga Tenshō**," Ichigo yelled and sent a black crescent moon energy wave out lined in red racing towards Naruto. This one being far stronger than the first few he shot off.

Naruto reacting fast released one of his nine tail's from the KSC, which made his reiatsu flare up, and called his next attack, "Tail Slash," releasing the attack from the blade simultaneously consuming the tail. When the two attacks met they canceled each other out. After Naruto released two more tails,to boost his reiatsu, he fired off his "Fox Fang" Attack at Ichigo. Ichigo thinking quick on his feet activated his hollow mask and then used Sonído(like flash step but according to the Arrancar it's superior) and dodged the attack appearing behind Naruto and fired a Bala at his back, while the enhanced Fox Fang crashed into the ground and made a big crater about 10 meters in diameter. The Bala hit Naruto square in the back. After the smoke cleared the crowd that had gathered, mostly lieutenants and a Captain or two could see that Naruto had dropped his KSC while Ichigo lost his hollow mask and both boys were drawing in heavy breaths.

"Wow both Captain Uzamaki and Ichigo sure are strong wouldn't you agree Captain?," Rukia asked her Captain, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake.

"Yes I would have to agree," replied the often sickly 13th squad Captain, who was experiencing one of his better days. Just then Captain Komamura, the fox/dog captain, flash stepped in besides Captain Ukitake.

"Yo Captain Komamura what brings you here?," asked Renji.

"Well like everyone else here I came to see the show ," Komamura said.

"Oh, thats right silly question,"replied a slightly embarrassed Renji.

"Hmm although Naruto is tiring out he really is not serious yet, just fatigued a little," commented Komamura

"How do you know?," asked Rukia.

"Well first off I want you to look at the hilt of Kurama," replied the Captain.

"Ya I see it but what does that have to with anything?," questioned Rukia.

"Because the mouth of the guard is not open yet," answered Kamamura. Seeing the questioning looks on both Rukia's and Renji's faces he decided to answer. "You see jinchuriki have three stages of power to unleash. First is the version one cloak of the tailed beast cloak. Naruto showed his version of it as the KSC. Then there's the second version cloak which releases even more bijuu chakra. Which Naruto can't enter unless his shikais jaw opens. And the 3rd stage of power can only be obtained if both tailed beast and it's jinchuriki host come to an agreement or become friends. Because Kurama was turned into a Zanpakto, Naruto can't release that level power unless he uses his Bankai," explained the now winded Captain.

"Just one more question Captain Kamaura, how do you know so much about Naruto?," questioned Rukia.

"Well I have trained with Naruto so in between the stuff that he has told me, on and off the battlefield and the stuff I got on my own, I have gathered a good amount of knowledge," finished the Captain.

Back on the battlefield both of the combatants had gotten ahold of their breath and had started to charge each other again. Both flash stepping back and forth trying to slash at the other. After both of them stopped for another quick breather Naruto spoke, "Ichigo have you been holding back on me? Because if you have been I suggest that you stop because this is getting boring and the big old fur ball wants to take a long nap." With that said Naruto then activated his **KSC version 2 **as the jaws of the head at the base of the sword opened up and with it came a huge flood of dark red reiatsu flowing from Naruto, more than Kanpaki could put out without his eye patch. Then he released seven out of his nine tail's. And as that happened the gathered crowd had to flash stepped back 10 meters.

"Damn he was not kidding about getting serious. Dang his reiatsu is off the charts it's definitely passed Zaraki's. At this rate I'm going to have to use it, only problem is i can't fully control it. Oh well it's time to use _IT_." Ichigo's thoughts were racing and he had to use IT. "Well Naruto I guess it has come to this," Ichigo finally said.

"Huh what are planing to do now ichigo?, Naruto questioned.

Ichigo did not give a verbal answer, all he did was pull up his hand to his face and raked his semi-curled fingers just above his face and made a swiping motion and put his hollow mask on again. Then he started to transform into his full hollow form, as he is doing this his reiatsu jumped through the roof. When he was done his hair had elongated to near waist length his mask evolved and now had to horns. His skin was white and he had a 8 pack set of abs. He also had a hole in his chest(I could not describe it well just search Full hollow Ichigo in google images and u will find his picture). "Naruto let's finish this quick I can only hold this form for five minutes before I lose control," Ichigo said in a really distorted hollow voice.

"I get it now let's have some "fun" Ichigo," Naruto commented as he charged FHI(Full hollow Ichigo).

Naruto was extremely fast and hit Ichigo in the chest with five of his tail's and sent Ichigo flying back 50 feet. Ichigo then used Sonído to get behind Naruto then he called his next attack, "**Getsuga Tenshō**." It hit Naruto hard and sent him sliding backwards. Naruto then tossed his sword into his middle tail and then charged** FHI **on all fours and slashes him with his front paws and used his** Fox Claw **which gouged four deep cuts into everyone's favorite orange haired hollow. The wound almost instantly healed thanks to rapid regeneration. Ichigo then shot a **Cero** at Naruto, who had charged a **Mini Bijuu **Dama and both attacks collided then the **Cero** only won because it was shot as a beam with a continuous beam and the** MBD(Mini Bijuu Dama) **was a ball of compact energy. The result however was a great big explosion and a **Cero **blasting Naruto 100 meters away.

Seeing as 3 minutes had gone by and Naruto and FHI where even he had to use Bankai soon. "Sorry buddy but this has to end now," Naruto said.** " EVERYONE GET FAR WAY I'M GOING TO GO BANKAI SO I NEED ROOM, PLUS IT'S FOR YOUR GENERAL SAFETY!, **Naruto warned his fellow death gods at the top of his lungs. Needless to say after that everyone got back.

" Bankai," shouted Naruto then unleashing an energy wave as strong as Aizen's reiatsu. When the smoke cleared a giant fox with nine tail's stood where Naruto used to be. All nine if the foxes tail's was tipped with a blade that looked like a giant katana. Kurama also had what looked like metal claw gauntlets attached to all four if his paws. Also on his head he had a helmet the color of gold.

Kura then growled, "**MIGHTY KURAMA OF THE HIDDEN LEAF!" **The name of narutos Bankai.

"Let's do this Ichigo, I want to take a nap and I can't with this battle going on now you pay you demon brat!", Kurama roared out at said "demon brat".

Kurama's tail's were a blur as the raced all around trying to cut Ichigo, who was dodging tail's left and right dodging them all except the last one which the broad side of the sword hit him straight in the chest sending him flying towards the ground at high speeds creating a huge crater of about 30 yards across. But Ichigo was not done yet there was still one more minute before he was left powerless and his transformation timed out and he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"Kurama it's time to end this NOW," FHI said in his weird voice.

"Agreed" was all the fox said.

**"Gran Rey Cero"**

**"Bijuu Beam"**

With the attacks charged both boys fired their last attacks. Both beams rocketed across the sky, Naruto's dark orange beam and Ichigo's dark golden red GRC(Gran Rey Cero), and then they collided. Ichigo and Naruto/Kurama pushed all they had into their respective attacks then Ichigo timed out and fell to the ground. Kurama noticing this aimed his attack upwards and the beams dissolved into the sky. Naruto then released his Bankai, Kurama then got right to his nap. The 4th squad medics then got both boys to the infirmary while the construction workers got to work.

Fin.

A/N: Wow that was longer than expected. So I would like you guys and gals to review and leave your comment. And heck just for kicks judge this One-shot on a scale of 1-10 and why. Constructive criticism is welcomed. If you have any questions PM me. I do not know if you need my permission to use my idea of using Kurama as a zanpakto but if you guys want to and you need my permission I give it. As i said any questions PM me. Also here is a Omake to describe a little what happened to Naruto before he came to the Soul Society.

Omake: 1

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto," said Naruto. "Anyway I have orders from Lord Born-From-Black-Lightning to tell you about my past, well at least how I came to the Soul Society," he continued. After I helped win the war I married Hinata a few years later and had my family, I also became the Hokage after the 5th died. And died at 35 because of a sickness even the best could not cure but I had a great life after the war." That's all finished Naruto.


End file.
